Lt. Surge
| contrapartemanga = Lt. Surge (manga) }} El Teniente Surge o Mayor Bob (マチス Matis en japonés) es el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín, se especializa en Pokémon eléctricos. Si lo derrotas te entrega la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge). Para aclarar Lt. significa Lieutenant en inglés que significa teniente. En el anime frame|left|Lt. Surge en el anime. Apareció por primera vez en el episodio . Ash llegando a Ciudad Carmín retó al Tte. Surge y su Raichu, en una batalla 1 a 1 contra el Pikachu de Ash, el cual además de ser tratado mal por la prepotencia del Lt. Surge, fue derrotado, poniendo en duda a Ash sobre si evolucionar a Pikachu o no. Después de que Pikachu le dijera lo que siente a Ash sobre evolucionar este decide no hacerlo, así irían de nuevo al Gimnasio Carmín y derrotarían a Surge y a su Raichu. Debido a que Raichu propinó una descarga eléctrica a la máxima potencia hacia Pikachu y este lo evade parándose sobre su cola y así dejando sin potencia a Raichu siendo este ya mencionando un rival fácil y ganando la Medalla Trueno. Lt. Surge vuelve a aparecer en un recuerdo de Ash en el episodio de la undécima temporada ya que estaba pasando por un suceso parecido al del enfrentamiento con Lt. Surge. Pokémon A pesar de que los líderes tienen que tener en su equipo por lo menos 3 Pokémon, Lt. Surge solamente tiene a Raichu en el anime. → | Pokémon = Raichu | imagen = EP014 Raichu de Lt. Surge.png | tamaño = 210px | descripción = Lo tenía desde un Pikachu y lo evolucionó después de haberlo capturado (así lo dijo la enfermera Joy) en consecuencia, su Raichu jamás aprendió los principales ataques de Pikachu. Lo utiliza en la batalla contra Ash. Conoce impactrueno, rayo, látigo, derribo, mega puño, golpe cuerpo y megapatada. }} Voces En los videojuegos Sprites Estos son los sprites de Lt. Surge: Equipo El tipo de su gimnasio es eléctrico y es muy útil la MT28 Excavar que te da el ladrón en Ciudad Celeste. Para llegar a su gimnasio primero debes conocer Corte para pasar el árbol que impide el camino. Lt. Surge era piloto cuando vivía en Estados Unidos. Y se valía de la electricidad generada por sus Pokémon para poner en marcha su avión. Pokémon Rojo y Azul Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge) y la MT24. Pokémon Amarillo Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge) y la MT24 Rayo. Pokémon Oro, Plata y Cristal Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge). Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge) y la MT34 Onda voltio. Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver Batalla en el gimnasio Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge). Revancha thumb|Lt. Surge en la [[Central energía.]] Para tener una revancha con Lt. Surge se necesita haber capturado a Zapdos en la Central Energía. Se le encuentra todos los días entre las 9:00 a.m y las 11:00 a.m en la Central Energía, necesitarás tener un Pikachu en el primer puesto de tu equipo (pero tiene que haber sido conseguido en el Bosque Verde); después de que lo analice te dará su número y lo podrás llamar los viernes antes de las 10:00 a.m. Después de derrotarlo lo llamas en el momento antes mencionado y podrás luchar con él cuantas veces queramos y despues de anotar su número, estara admirando el Magnetotrén y podras intercambiar un Pikachu por otro americano. Puedes tomarte una foto con él enfrente de la Granja Muu-muu los viernes y sábados a partir de las 12:00 p.m. Su equipo es: Pokémon Negro y Blanco 2 ;Pokémon World Tournament ;Torneo de Kanto ;Torneo Mundial Pokémon Stadium Primera ronda Segunda ronda Si ganas te dará la ] Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge) y la llave de la Torre del Gimnasio Azulona. Pokémon Stadium 2 Primera ronda Segunda ronda Si ganas te dará la Medalla Trueno (ThunderBadge). Citas En Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja Antes de empezar la batalla: En el final de la batalla: Después de ganar: Después de recibir la medalla: En HeartGold y SoulSilver «''Hey, you little tyke! It may not be very smart to challange me, but it takes guts! When it comes to Electric-type Pokémon, I'm number one! I've never lost on the battlefield. I'll zap you just like I do all my enemies in batle! (versión en inglés)» En el manga Pokémon Special En el TCG Estas son las cartas del Pokémon Trading Card Game relacionadas con Lt. Surge: Curiosidades * A Lt. Surge lo llaman "El rayo americano" porque, según dice el Diario Pokémon de Ciudad Carmín, él vivía en Estados Unidos y utilizaba la energía de sus Pokémon eléctricos para poner en marcha su avión; curiosamente, se menciona un lugar del mundo real, inexistente en el mundo Pokémon. * Lt. Surge en el anime tiene la piel de un color oscuro; mientras que tanto en los juegos como sus ilustraciones tiene la piel blanca. Lo mismo pasa con el líder de gimnasio, Brock. * En Pokémon Amarillo Lt. Surge solo tiene un Raichu, para que coincida con el anime * Podría ser de Teselia ya que en el PWT un hombre con gafas negras dice que cree que es de Teselia. En otros idiomas * Francés: '''Le Major Bob' * Alemán: Major Bob